Aerith Gainsborough
Aerith Gainsborough, hay Aeris Gainsborough, là một trong những nữ nhân vật chính của Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. . Nàng sử dụng gậy làm vũ khí và cột tóc bằng dải ruy băng hồng. Do phải sống trong khu ổ chuột của Midgar ngần ấy năm, nàng trở nên thân thuộc với từng ngõ rẽ, và đã nhiều lần thoát khỏi sự truy bắt của Shinra. Nàng được miêu tả như một cô gái trẻ, tự lập, thân thiện và tốt bụng mà đôi lúc bằng trực giác bẩm sinh giúp nàng có thể thấu hiểu được người khác. Trong nguyên bản tiếng Nhật của Final Fantasy VII, tên của nàng là Aerith, nhưng phiên bản tiếng Anh lại dịch thành Aeris, bởi vì tiếng Nhật vốn không có âm "th", mà tiếng gần nhất là "su," đồng âm với "s" trong tiếng Anh. Người dịch đã chuyển âm "su" trong tên tiếng Nhật của nàng thành "s." Tuy nhiên, kể từ Kingdom Hearts, tên nàng đã được chuyển thành Aerith như trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, đồng nghĩa với việc tên Aeris không còn đúng nữa. Aerith lần đầu tiền được lồng tiếng là trong Kingdom Hearts, do ngôi sao nhạc Pop Mandy Moore đảm nhiệm. Đối với Kingdom Hearts II và Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children diễn xuất của Mena Suvari – người thay thế Mandy bị nhận nhiều lời chỉ trích gay gắt từ các fan. Trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Aerith được lồng tiếng bởi Andrea Bowen gây được nhiều thiện cảm hơn. Ngoại hình và tính cách Trong Final Fantasy VII, Aerith mặc một bộ đầm hồng dài, với đường xẻ dọc phía trước được cài khuy ngay ngắn, khoác lên người chiếc áo bolero đỏ và vòng đeo tay bằng kim loại. Nàng đi đôi ủng màu nâu và dùng gậy làm vũ khí. Mái tóc của Aerith, trong tất cả các phiên bản, đều được tết lại thành một bím dày đính trên đó là dải ruy băng hồng. Tóc mái nàng được rẽ đều và xoã xuôi theo đường nét của khuôn mặt, đôi mắt ánh lên màu xanh ngọc lục bảo. Ngoại hình của Aerith trong Kingdom Hearts cũng gần giống như vậy, nhưng thiếu đi áo khoác. Trong Advent Children thì hình mẫu được giữ nguyên. Đồng đạo diễn Nozue đã nói ngoại hình của Aerith trong Advent Children được thiết kế một cách tỉ mỉ đến từng chi tiết , mặc dù không hiện diện thường xuyên, vì họ tin rằng các fan sẽ tập trung sự chú ý mỗi khi nàng xuất hiện. Nomura từng tuyên bố là ngay từ đầu họ đã xác định gương mặt của nàng sẽ được ém kỹ cho đến những cảnh cuối cùng của bộ phim, để rồi khi nàng quay đầu lại cười, ông đã nghĩ rằng nàng trông "quyến rũ hơn bao giờ hết". Trong Crisis Core, Aerith mặc bộ đầm trắng xanh bên dưới là áo cami đỏ, chân mang đôi sandal quai màu hồng. Cũng qua trò chơi nay mà dải ruy băng hồng - đặc trưng của nàng được biết là do Zack mua tặng. Trong Kingdom Hearts II, quần áo Aerith mặc có phần cầu kỳ hơn, phần trên là chiếc áo trắng sọc đỏ với sợi dây vải buộc quanh cổ, còn phần dưới là váy xếp nếp trắng hồng. Nàng cũng mặc bộ đồ tương tự trong Before Crisis nhưng lại là trắng xanh. Trong Final Fantasy Tactics, Flower Girl (cô gái bán hoa) xuất hiện với bộ đầm trắng, xanh là và khăn quàng cùng màu. Aerith tính tình vốn rất lạc quan, vui vẻ, và đã nhiều lần khích lệ tinh thần người khác trong Final Fantasy VII. Có vài cảnh Cloud phải giải cứu nàng khỏi tay những kẻ quấy rối. Lớn lên ở khu ổ chuột, Aerith luôn kiên quyết rằng nàng có thể tự lo cho bản thân và đủ khả năng chống lại quân lính của Shinra, bằng cách của mình, nàng đã giúp Cloud giải thoát Tifa từ tay Don Corneo. Aerith và Tifa đôi lúc được nhìn thấy đi cùng nhau những lần mà cả nhóm tách ra. Khi còn là một đứa trẻ, Aerith bất đắc dĩ phải thừa nhận dòng máu Cetra đang chảy trong huyết quản, và sau này trong Final Fantasy VII, thổ lộ với Cloud rằng nàng cảm thấy cô độc vì là người Cetra duy nhất còn sót lại. Cốt truyện Sự ra đời Tiểu sử của Aerith được làm rõ trong Final Fantasy VII. Cô được sinh ra vào ngày 7 tháng 12 năm 1985 tại Icicle Inn có mẹ là Ifalna - người Cetra cuối cùng còn sống Ifalna và cha là Tiến sĩ Gast Faremis. Thế nhưng, mới chỉ vừa tròn hai mươi ngày tuổi thì Tiến sĩ Hojo đã lần ra dấu vết của Gast, giết chết ông, rồi bắt giữ hai mẹ con Ifalna và Aerith. Cả 2 người trở thành đối tượng nghiên cứu chính cho hàng loạt cuộc thí nghiệm của Shinra và Hojo . Bảy năm sau, 1992, Ifalna chạy trốn cùng với Aerith, nhưng vết thương khá nặng buộc bà phải dừng lại nơi khu ổ chuột Midgar. Ở trạm xe lửa Ifalana chỉ kịp trao lại trách nhiệm nuôi dưỡng Aerith cho Elmyra Gainsborough trước khi trút hơi thở cuối cùng. Elmyra nuôi Aerith khôn lớn, và rồi cuối cùng Shinra cũng tìm ra cô bé. Chiến dịch truy bắt Aerith lại được tiếp tục nhưng họ chưa bao giờ thành công. Tseng thành viên của Turks, coi Aerith như một người bạn, tình cảm sâu xa khiến anh cố gắng thuyết phục nàng hợp tác với Shinra thay vì dùng biện pháp bắt cóc . Suốt giai đoạn trưởng thành, việc thường xuyên nghe thấy giọng nói từ Planet, đồng thời những lần viếng thăm của Tseng khiến Aerith dần nhận ra huyết thống Cetra của mình, dù vậy khi còn nhỏ nàng vẫn miễn cưỡng chấp nhận điều đó. Aerith sống với Emlyra tại Sector 5 thuộc khu nhà tồi tàn Midgar cho đến mở đầu của Final Fantasy VII. Mặc dù mọi người thường hay nói không sinh vật nào có thể sống trong khu này vì những Lò phản ứng Mako đã hút cạn kiệt sự sống xung quanh Midgar, vườn hoa Aerith trồng trong Nhà thờ Sector 5 vẫn sinh sôi nảy nở nhờ vào sự hiện diện của Lifestream. Công việc chăm sóc hoa được Aerith thực hiện đều đặn, số tiền bán hoa đủ cho hai mẹ con trang trải kinh phí hằng tháng. Sau này, khi người chơi quay lại nhà thờ sẽ nhìn thấy hình bóng Aerith (hay hồn ma - như nhiều người vẫn gọi) đang chăm sóc cánh hoa, chi tiết này cho đến giờ vẫn không rõ chỉ là lỗi game hay cố ý. ''Crisis Core/''Before Crisis Năm 2000, thiếu nữ mới 15 tuổi Aerith gặp Zack lần đầu tiên khi anh "rơi từ trên trời xuống" nhà thờ của nàng. Tỉnh dậy, Zack cứ ngỡ đây là thiên đườngng còn Aerith là một thiên sứ, nhưng Aerith ngay lập tức đáp lại là không. Để đền đáp ơn cứu mạng, Zack đề nghị một cuộc hẹn, nhưng Aerith gạt đi. Như thế, nàng dẫn anh đi dạo, và Zack là người đã mua dải ruy băng hồng đặc trưng tặng nàng. Sau đó, hai người đi đến công viên. Lúc này, Aerith nói nàng ghê sợ những người thuộc SOLDIER, vì họ khác người thường, và điều làm nàng sợ nhất là họ - vật thí nghiệm tìm thấy sự thích thú khi chiến đấu. Zack bèn nói anh từ SOLDIER, nàng xin lỗi. Để phá tan bầu không khí nặng nề, Aerith nhận xét anh có cặp mắt rất đẹp. Zack mới đùa là "cô muốn nhìn bao lâu tuỳ thích" và Aerith đẩy anh vì trêu chọc nàng . Anh tự nhận xét là cặp mắt Mako của anh giống hệt bầu trời. Aerith cười và nói "nó trông không đến nỗi đáng sợ". Một lúc sau, Tseng gọi Zack quay về lại Shinra Headquarters, nhưng anh hứa với Aerith là sẽ gặp lại nàng. Aerith và Zack tiếp tục gọi điện qua lại, sau khi Angeal's chết, Zack trở lại tìm nàng và nàng ôm anh từ phía sau khi chứng kiến anh khóc. Aerith xuất hiện đầu tiên trong chương 6 Before Crisis, bán hoa cho Rude khi anh đang hẹn hò với Chelsea, mặc dù tên nàng không được tiết lộ. Chương 11, ngày 9 tháng 8 năm 2002, nàng vẫn giữ một vai trò xuyên suốt dòng game; là người Cetra cuối cùng, nàg bị kẹt giữa AVALANCHE and Shinra, cả hai phe đều âm mưu bắt cóc nàng. Người chơi điều khiển Turk đi ra từ một quán bar tự hỏi phải làm gì tiếp theo. Lúc đi ngang qua nhà Aerith anh tinh cờ nhìn thấy những bông hoa, hết sức ngạc nhiên khi hoa có thể nở tại Midgar. Aerith bước ra khỏi nhà, sững sờ khi thấy đòng phục của Turk. Nàng bỏ chạy nhưng quay lại ngay lập tức bởi vì thành viên của AVALANCHE đang đuổi theo. The Turk đánh gục bọn họ và nói với nàng rằng anh chỉ muốn xem hoa. Aerith kể với the Turk nàng ra ngoài khuya vì nghe theo tiếng gọi của gió , và nàng mong muốn thực hiện một chuyến phiêu lưu để gặp Planet nhưng lại không biết gì về thế giới bên ngoà. Chẳng mấy chốc, họ phải chạy trốn AVALANCHE và Shears, trên đường vừa chạy vừa trò chuyện (Turk còn nhặt được viên Materia "đặc biệt" mà nàng làm rớt). Rốt cuộc, Shears cũng bắt được nàng. Aerith bị đưa đến nhà thờ để gặp Elfé, anh đưa ra một lời đề nghị. Elfé nói với Aerith rằng AVALANCHE muốn lật đổ Shinra để bảo vệ Promised Land, hợp tác với họ đem lại lợi ích tốt nhất cho cô. Aerith nghe thấy "giọng quen quen" từ phía Elfé, tình cờ khám phá ra một Turk đang nấp trên xà nhà theo dõi . Anh/cô ấy đánh trả nhưng lại rơi xuống nệm hoa(tương tự Zack và Cloud). Họ tấn công Turk,nhưng bị Aerith ngăn cản. Elfé bất ngờ lên cơn bệnh nên AVALANCHE rút lui. Tseng xuất hiện và để cho Aerith trốn thoát trong khi họ đánh lạc hướng anh. Vào khoảng tháng 9, Zack trở lại để gặp Aerith lần cuối. Anh giúp Aerith làm một chiếc xe chở hoa để bán cho mọi người. Aerith bèn yêu cầu Zack "một vài điều ước nhỏ", Zack bảo nàng viết ra giấy. Lúc sau, hai người bán hoa gần khu ổ chuột, dù không được tốt cho lắm. Một thời gian ngắn sau, Zack bị điều đi Nibelheim. Cuối trò chơi, được biết công việc bán hoa của Aerith ở Midgar đang tiến triển rất tốt, suốt khoảng thời gian 5 năm Zack mất tích thì nàng đã viết 89 lá thư gửi cho anh, đáng tiếc là anh không thể nhận được 88 lá còn lại. Kết thúc của Crisis Core Aerith đang chăm sóc hoa liền nhìn lên trời rồi chắp tay lại. Cùng lúc đó, bên ngoài Midgar, Zack bị quân đội Shinra bắn gục. Mặc dù Final Fantasy VII rõ ràng là Aerith không hề biết số phận của Zack, nhưng một vài người cho rằng những hình ảnh cuối của Crisis Core cho thấy Aerith cảm nhận được sự hi sinh của Zack, trái ngược hẳn với phiên bản gốc. ''Final Fantasy VII mở đầu.]] Aeris được nhìn thấy trong đoạn FMV đầu trò chơi, nàng đang quan sát một ống Mako bị rò rỉ. Nàng vẫn tiếp tục công việc bán hoa chỉ với giá 1 gil sau khi Zack qua đời, cũng là lúc nàng gặp Cloud Strife vào ngày 9 tháng 12 năm 2007, người có dáng vẻ rất giống Zack. Cloud cảnh báo nàng di chuyển đến một nơi an toàn sau vụ nổ Lò phản ứng Mako Sector 1, nhưng Aeris lại mời anh mua hoa. Về sau, Cloud rơi xuống nhà thờ của nàng sau sau vụ tấn công bất thành vào Lò phản ứng ở Sector 5, và tỉnh dậy trên vườn hoa. Reno của Turks đến để đã bắt Aeris nagy sau đó, và Aeris đề nghị Cloud trở thành vệ sĩ. Anh nói sẽ tốn phí đấy nên nàng đề nghị một cuộc hẹn như là tiền công. Cloud giúp Aeris chạy thoát rồi đưa nàng về nhà, nhưng nửa đêm lại lẻn ra ngoài, để trở về Sector 7 một mình. Aeris đứng đợi anh và Cloud đồng ý để nàng đi theo. Ngồi nghỉ ở công viên, Aeris có nhắc đến Zack, mặc dù không nói tên. Cặp đôi nhìn thấy Tifa Lockhart trên chiếc xe chocobo kéo, nên nghĩ rằng Don Corneo đã bắt cóc cô. Nhờ gợi ý của Aeris, nàng cùng Cloud - hiện đang giả gái đột nhập vào dinh thự Don cố gắng giải cứu Tifa, mới phát hiện cô vào đây để khai thác tin tức về Shinra từ Don. Don Corneo khai với họ Shinra đã tìm ra sào huyệt của AVALANCHE, và đang mưu tính thả tấm che kim loại xuống để phá huỷ hoàn toàn khu vực đó . Nhóm ba người cố gắng ngăn chặn Shinra, Aeris bị bắt trong lúc đang dẫn Marlene - con gái Barret Wallace đến nơi an toàn. Cloud, Tifa, và Barret quyết chi cứu cô ra khỏi Shinra Headquarters, nhưng lại bị bắt. Lần này, xuất thân của Aeris cùng sự chú ý đặc biệt của Shinra vào nàng được hé mở qua hàng loạt sự kiện. Phiêu lưu cùng với Cloud và nhóm bạn đuổi theo kẻ nổi loạn Sephiroth, Aeris trở nên cực kỳ thân thiết với họ, sau chuyến đi đến Cosmo Canyon, nàng hiểu rõ sức mạnh và nhiệm vụ với tư cách người Cetra cuối cùng. Cuối cùng, nhóm bạn đuổi theo Sephiroth đến Temple of the Ancients, Aeris trợ giúp họ bằng sức mạnh vốn có nàng đã giải mã bí ẩn của ngôi đền để vào bên trong. Tại đây, Sephiroth tiết lộ âm mưu sử dụng Black Materia triệu hồi Meteor, Black Magic tối cao. Bản thân ngôi đền biến thành Black Materia, nhưng Sephiroth đã thao túng Cloud phải đưa cho mình. Aeris cố hết sức ngăn cản Cloud, anh tấn công nàng rồi ngất đi. Trong lúc bất tỉnh, Aeris liên lạc với Cloud qua giấc mơ, bảo anh rằng nàng có cách ngăn chặn Sephiroth. Khi tỉnh lại, anh được biết Aeris đã đi rồi. Cloud dựa vào manh mối để lại đi tìm nàng. Cái chết Cả nhóm đi đến Forgotten Capital, nơi Aeris đang cầu nguyện. Sephiroth điều khiển thân xác, ra lệnh buộc Cloud phải giết chết Aeris. Tuy kịp thời dừng lại, nhưng Sephiroth đã bất ngờ từ trên cao nhảy xuống, đâm xuyên lưỡi kiếm qua Aeris. Đau đớn và giận dữ, Cloud xông vào, Sephiroth bỏ đi, để lại Jenova∙LIFE. Sau khi giải quyết xong Jenova, từng người một lần lượt nói lời cuối cùng với Aeris, Cloud ôm xác nàng ra giữa hồ nước, nơi nàng chìm vào giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng. Về sau trò chơi hé lộ rằng Aeris đã dùng viên White Materia để trò chuyện với Planet Planet nhằm triệu hồi Holy, white magic tối thượng có thể chống lại Meteor. Mọi người biết được Aeris đã hoàn thành lời cầu nguyện trước khi qua đời, nhưng Holy lại đang bị Sephiroth phong ấn. Cuối cùng, sau khi đánh bại Sephiroth, Holy mới có thể tự do hoạt động, Lifestream - dưới sự dẫn dắt của Aeris đẩy Meteor ra xa một khoảng cách an toàn để Holy dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh phá huỷ nó, chấm dứt mối hiểm hoạ đe doạ Planet vào cuối tháng 1 năm 2008. Truyện ngắn Aerith's role in the Lifestream fending off Meteor is expanded in the novella ''Hoshi wo Meguru Otome, which depicts Aerith in the Lifestream immediately after her death helping to fight Sephiroth's influence over it as well as consoling other dead characters from the game. She also reunites with Zack and helps Tifa and Cloud when they fall into the Lifestream. When Holy fails to defeat Meteor, Aerith commands the Lifestream to push it back and help Holy destroy it. Aerith is also the central character in the On the Way to a Smile novella "Case of the Lifestream - White". As Sephiroth avoids dissolution and spreads Geostigma using the Lifestream tainted with his memories, Aerith tries to help heal the spirits of the dead he has caused and contain the damage being done to the Lifestream. Despite the help of the spirits of other Ancients, those infected with Geostigma eventually begin to die faster than Aerith can heal their spirits, so she resolves to try and contact Cloud and stop the infection on the Planet itself. ''Advent Children/Advent Children Complete .]] Aerith appears in the CGI movie, ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. She appears at a few points of the movie, to Cloud in a vast space of light, usually without background (presumably the Lifestream), and to others such as the children of Edge and Kadaj, though the viewer does not see her when she appears to them. Cloud, blaming himself for her death, views her as the symbol of all those that he feels he has failed, and asks her for forgiveness. Aerith, however, tells him it is time he did the forgiving. She, along with Tifa, Vincent, and Marlene, eventually convinces Cloud to forgive himself via these meetings - she even manages to leave a message on his cell phone telling him his coming for her was all that really mattered, and that she never once blamed him for her death. Throughout these meetings the audience can only see the bottom half of her face. It is only in Cloud's fight against Bahamut SIN that her face is finally seen, though very briefly and distorted due to the curvature of Cloud's eye. In this scene, each member of the original game party helps Cloud in his final attack. The last to appear is Aerith - she is reflected in Cloud's eyes as a bright light shines. He takes her outstretched hand and goes on to defeat Bahamut SIN. Aerith encourages Cloud on in his fight against Kadaj, and images of her, Zack, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel are displayed, when Sephiroth asks Cloud what the thing most precious to him is, so that he may take it away. After Sephiroth's defeat, rain begins to pour and heal the people of Geostigma and Marlene wonders if it is the "flower girl". Tifa thanks Aerith for her help, addressing a water droplet and implying that she, too, can see Aerith. Kadaj hears her voice in his dying moments, mistaking her for the mother he was seeking, and presumably reaches out to take her hand as he dies. Cloud, too, calls her mother, when he is floating in a blank space after being caught in an explosion. This makes Aerith comically wonder why everyone is calling her that. Zack's voice tells her it is probably because everyone is so fond of her. After saying that she does not need such a large child, Aerith heals Cloud's wounds, with Zack telling him that, unfortunately, there is no place for Cloud "here" yet. After waking up in Aerith's church and healing Denzel's Geostigma, Cloud sees Aerith and Zack in the church; she beside some children, and he leaning against the doorway. Aerith heads towards the door, and just before exiting, turns to give the first extended shot of her entire face, and tells Cloud that everything is all right. Aerith then turns and leaves, walking into bright light along with Zack. Cloud affirms that he will be okay, because he is not alone anymore. Aerith is seen in the ending credits, standing in a huge field of flowers, watching over Cloud as he drives by. She is represented by yellow flowers placed in front of a picture of AVALANCHE and Cloud's family on Cloud's desk after the ending. In Advent Children Complete, as Tifa is about to get crushed by falling foundation during the battle against Bahamut SIN, an image of Aerith about to meet her death at the hands of Sephiroth is superimposed over Tifa in Cloud's right eye. During the new ending, phones around Edge ring, and the unheard voice of Aerith tells the children who answer to go to her church to be healed, confirming what was implied in the original release (that it was Aerith who directed the children there). Later, in the place where Zack died, yellow flowers similar to those on Cloud's desk in the epilogue have bloomed. Cloud tells Denzel this is where "a hero began his journey". An image is shown of the Buster Sword, restored to its original state, and laid to rest next to Aerith's flowerbed in the church. In the scene in the church where Aerith's face is revealed, her facial structure is redesigned from its Advent Children appearance, in addition to the sharper graphics from the different format of the film. Trang bị và chỉ số Sử dụng gậy và quyền trượng trong trận đấu, các chỉ số vật lý của Aerith khá thấp nhưng bù lại chỉ số magic cao nhất nhóm hoàn toàn thích hợp với việc trang bị cho nàng những viên materia Magic và Summon. Vũ khí nàng mang có xu hướng tăng chỉ số Magic, đóng vai trò như một Mage trong nhóm. Một trong số các vũ khí của nàng - Fairy Tale, có thể lấy được tại Gongaga Village có bảy ô dùng để gắn materia, con số lớn nhất vào thời điểm đó. Nhưng vì Aerith không còn sau đĩa 1 nên khả năng chiến đấu của nàng bị giới hạn so với những thành viên còn lại được trang bị vũ khí mạnh vào giai đoạn sau của trò chơi. Limit Breaks Thuộc job White Mage cho nên phần lớn các Limit Break của Aeris xoay quanh việc hồi sức, một số khác thì tăng cường thêm sức mạnh cho nhóm. Trường hợp đặc biệt là Fury Brand, ngay lập tức làm đầy thanh Limit Break cho hai thành viên; dễ dàng tính toán, xây dựng chiến thuật phù hợp. Limit Break tối thượng của Aeris đòi hỏi phải bỏ công sức tìm kiếm và luyện, nhưng chữa lành cho tất cả kết hợp với trạng thái invincible. Đáng tiếc, Aerith chỉ có thể dùng được kỹ năng này duy nhất trong đĩa 1. ''Final Fantasy VII'' :*Sau khi được tặng chiếc buggy, người chơi phải lái nó đến Costa del Sol rồi lên tàu Cargo Ship đi Junon, rời khỏi Junon trên chiếc buggy và lái nó lên phía bắc tìm cái hang động có một người đàn ông ngủ trong đó. Nếu hai chữ số cuối trong tổng số các trận đấu mà người chơi đã trải qua giống nhau, đồng thời là số nguyên tố (33, 155, etc), người chơi sẽ nhận được Mythril. Sau khi có Tiny Bronco, ở giữa Gold Saucer và Gongaga Village có một ngôi nhà nhỏ. Vào bên trong người chủ sẽ đổi Mythril lấy một món đồ. Người chơi phải mở cửa hầm bên tay trái của hành lang trên lầu để lấy Great Gospel. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Healing Wave là một Limit Break của Zack khi người chơi quay được hàng ngang chân dung Aerith Digital Mind Wave. Nó có tác dụng tương tượng như Great Gospel, chữa lành các trạng thái, ban cho anh khả năng bất tử tạm thời, hồi phục một lượng lớn AP, MP và HP, thậm chí tăng vượt qua cả giới hạn cực đại. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Trong ''Advent Children, Aerith đặc trưng gắn liền với nước. Trận chiến giữa Cloud và Kadaj, một dòng nước từ dưới đột ngột phun trào lên như suối ngay tại vị trí nệm hoa trong Nhà thờ Sector 5, chữa lành căn bệnh Geostigma của Cloud. Sau khi Cloud đánh bại Sephiroth, Aerith gọi mưa phục sinh rơi xuống chữa bệnh cho mọi người ở Edge. Tetsuya Nomura đã phát biểu rằng cơn mưa phục sinh ám chỉ Great Gospel. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Một món phụ tùng trong ''Dissidia được đặt theo tên "Great Gospel". Nó tăng khả năng Regen lên 20%, tốc độ hồi phục Brave lên 50%, và cộng thêm 1% Brave cho người sử dụng khi thực hiện lệnh quickmove. Xây dựng nhân vật .]] Cloud, Barret và Aerith là ba nhân vật Final Fantasy VII ra đời đầu tiên. Theo kịch bản gốc thì DNA của mẹ nàng Ifalna, chứ không phải Jenova, được dùng để tạo ra SOLDIER, còn tính cách của Aerith thì luôn vui vẻ nhưng có phần ngây thơ đối với con trai, chưa từng thân thiết với ai. Một chi tiết phụ đã bị lược bỏ, Aerith tâm sự với Cloud chuyện về chàng SOLDIER vô danh thường hay mua hoa của nàng nhiều năm trước. Nàng dần dần cảm thấy mến anh nhưng đó lại là tình yêu đơn phương. Qua câu chuyện Cloud suy ra người SOLDIER đó chính là Sephiroth, nhưng anh cố gắng che giấu, không cho Aerith biết để hình ảnh thần tượng của nàng khỏi sụp đổ. Lại có lúc, Sephiroth và Aerith là anh em, Tifa sẽ kể lại cho Aerith sự thật về Cloud và sự kiện Nibelheim, bao gồm cả sự có mặt của Zack khi ngôi làng bị phá huỷ. Thời kỳ đầu, Aerith được xây dựng dựa trên Geomancer Job Class, có thể giải thích lý do tại sao tên các Limit Break của nàng lại liên quan đến Planet. Mặc dù có nhiều lời bình luận hài hước về sự đối nghịch, Tetsuya Nomura vẫn tuyên bố cái chết của Aerith đã luôn là một phần của cốt truyện, ngay cả khi chỉ có ba nhân vật thuở ban đầu. Quyết định khiến Aerith chết như vậy được lấy ý tưởng từ sự hi sinh của các nhân vật Final Fantasy trước đó, mang những đặc điểm chung là "brave, last-man-standing" sẵn sàng vì đại nghĩa diệt thân. Trong một lần phỏng vấn với Electronic Gaming Monthly, Nomura đã phát biểu như sau: :"Chúng tôi đã xác định ngay từ đầu rằng một nhân vật sẽ phải chết. Nhưng chỉ có ba chọn lựa. Ý tôi là, Cloud là nhân vật chính, tất nhiên ta không thể giết anh ấy. Còn Barret... chà, vậy thì rõ ràng quá. Nhưng chúng tôi phải cân nhắc giữa Barret và Aerith. Tranh luận một thời gian rất lâu, cuối cùng chúng tôi quyết định chọn Aerith. . . Tôi nghĩ rằng cái chết thì phải đột ngột và không ngờ tới, cái chết của Aerith vì vậy tự nhiên và thực tế hơn. Bây giờ, ngồi nghĩ lại ''Final Fantasy VII, sự thật việc các fan bị tổn thương trước sự ra đi bất ngờ của Aerith cho thấy chúng tôi đã xây dựngt hành công hình tượng nhân vật của cô ấy. Nếu fan chỉ đơn giản là chấp nhận, điều đó có nghĩa cô ấy không phải là nhân vật gây ấn tượng."'' Âm nhạc Nhạc nền chủ đạo của Aerith là "Aerith's Theme". Hai bài nhạc còn lại tập trung vào Aerith, "Flowers Blooming in the Church" và "Water", được sáng tác dựa trên đó. Đấu boss Aerith là một con boss trong Training Mode của Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Vai trò khác Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Tấm poster có hình Aerith được dán ở nhiều nơi xung quanh quảng trường chính của Edge, tại các địa điểm như J-9, H-6, và G-5. Final Fantasy Tactics Aeris có một vai nhỏ trong ''Final Fantasy Tactics, ban đâu nàng được nhắc đến như một Cô gái bán hoa và sau này là Aeris bởi bọn lưu manh bị Ramza cùng với Cloud đánh đuổi. Có vẻ như, Aeris và mẹ cô đã nợ bọn lưu manh 30,000 gil. Bọn chúng còn gợi ý Aeris bán thân để trả nợ - nhưng người chơi và Cloud đã can thiệp kịp thời. Sau trận chiến, nàng hỏi liệu cloud có muốn mua một bông hoa với giá 1 gil, Cloud chỉ im lặng. Aeris lân la hỏi chuyện thì Cloud trả lời rằng nàng gợi cho anh nhớ đến một người, chính là Aeris từ thế giới Final Fantasy VII. Phiên bản PlayStation Portable của Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, tên nàng được đổi thành Aerith, mặc dù tên cũ được giữ nguyên trong đa số các phiên bản phát hành trên hệ máy PS1. Xuất hiện ngoài dòng Final Fantasy Dòng Kingdom Hearts : Aerith tham gia vào dòng Kingdom Hearts bên cạnh Leon và Yuffie. Ba người bọn họ, cộng thêm Cid và Cloud, đều sinh sống tại Radiant Garden trước khi bị Heartless xâm chiếm và đổi tên thành Hollow Bastion. Nàng, Leon và Yuffie, đóng vai trò giúp đỡ người chơi xuyên suốt dòng game với biệt tài hồi máu và phép thuật phòng vệ, là người đã dạy cho Sora phép Curaga trong phiên bản đầu tiên. Aerith có mối quan hệ thân thiết với Leon và hay đi bên cạnh anh ấy. Nàng biết rõ Cloud có thù hận với Sephiroth, kể cho Sora tviệc Cloud đang tìm kiếm Sephiroth trong Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix và động viên Cloud đối mặt với nó, tin rằng Cloud có thể tìm thấy Ánh sáng để chống lại Bóng tối trong Kingdom Hearts II. Còn với Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, dường như Aerith là người duy nhất ở Traverse Town - được tạo ra bởi tâm trí của Sora, biết rõ nàng chỉ là ký ức và có cảm giác quen biết Sora, không giống như hầu hết các nhân vật Sora từng gặp, bao gồm cả những nhân vật Final Fantasy khác. Dòng Itadaki Street Aerith góp mặt như là một nhân vật điều khiển được trong Itadaki Street Special cùng với Cloud, Tifa, và Sephiroth. Nàng cũng chơi được trong Itadaki Street Portable. Từ nguyên học Một cách tình cờ, Aeris đọc lên nghe gần giống như , vị thần của những xung đột và bất hoà trong thần thoại Bắc Âu. Theo tiếng , nó cũng là của từ "aer", có nghĩa là "air". Vậy nên Aeris có thể được dịch là "of air" Thư viện ảnh Image:Highwind.jpg|Poster quảng cáo ban đầu của Final Fantasy VII có hình Aerith và chiếc Highwind, gây nên tranh cãi xung quanh việc hồi sinh Aerith. Image:Aerith'sface.jpg|CG render of Aerith for the Compilation. Image:CC-FFVII-_Aerith.jpg|Aerith's Crisis Core artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. File:KHII-Aerith.jpg|Aerith's character model in Kingdom Hearts II. Image:Amano Cloud & Aerith II.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and Aerith by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Artwork of Cloud laying Aerith to rest by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:Amano Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:Aerith & Sephiroth II.jpg|Artwork of Aerith with Sephiroth in front of her by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Thisguyaresick ffvii.jpg|Câu nói sai cú pháp nổi tiếng của Aerith. Image:Ff7-cloudaerith.jpg|Bìa đĩa Final Fantasy VII OST được vẽ bởi Yoshitaka Amano Image:Cloudeandaerith.jpg|Một cảnh hồi ức trong phim Final Fantasy VII AC Image:Aerisacfullpng.jpg|Cảnh Credits cuối phim Final Fantasy VII AC Linh tinh *Demo ban đầu của Final Fantasy VII có Aerith tham gia vào vụ đánh bom Lò phản ứng Sector 5 , mặc dù nàng không xuất hiện ngoài trận đấu, và cũng không nói chuyện với ai. *Aerith, cùng với Cloud, xuất hiện trong PlayStation 3 demo làm lại cảnh mở đầu của Final Fantasy VII. Cũng giống như Advent Children, gương mặt của nàng nhìn không được rõ, vì bị tóc che khuất. *Aerith là nhân vật duy nhất trong Compilation of Final Fantasy VII có nhiều hơn 2 diễn viên lồng tiếng Anh. *Ở đĩa 3, nếu bạn đào được chìa khoá để mở cổng và quay lại nhà thờ Sector 5 thì hình bóng của Aeris (hay hồn ma như nhiều người vẫn gọi) sẽ hiện ra gần vườn hoa, nhưng biến mất ngay khi người chơi tới gần. Hai đứa trẻ ở gần đó nhận xét Aeris không có ở đây và tự hỏi Cô gái bán hoa đã đi đâu . Sau khi nàng bị Tseng bắt cóc cũng tương tự như vậy, cho nênn vẫn không rõ đây là cố ý hay chỉ đơn thuần là trò chơi bị lỗi. *Lòng kính trọng được dành cho Aerith trong World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King; nội thành Dalaran, có một người bán hoa dạo tên Aerith Primrose mặc bộ đồ hồng và đỏ giống Aerith. *Trong Crisis Core, nỗi sợ bầu trời xuất phát từ việc Aerith cảm thấy như bị nó thu hút, có lẽ là dấu hiệu nàng có mối liên kết với Lifestream. *Ngay cả khi tên nàng không được nhắc tới, vẫn có những thứ gợi nhớ đến Aerith trong Dissidia Final Fantasy; cánh đồng hoa mà Cloud tiến về cuối trò chơi tương tự với Nhà thờ the Sector 5, còn viên Crystal của Cloud có nét tương đồng với White Materia. Giấc mơ một thế giới ngập tràn hoa hồng của Firion, cùng với Cloud và những nhân vật khác, có lẽ cũng giống giấc mơ của Aerith. Còn có 3 cây gậy trong Dissidia mang tên vũ khí của Aerith như Full Metal Staff, Guard Stick, và Princess Guard bị đổi thành "Crown Scepter". *Tên của một nhân vật trong cuốn truyện tranh online VG Cats, Aeris, trực tiếp nhắc đến Aerith, dựa vào tên nàng trong phiên bản tiếng Anh Final Fantasy VII. *Cái chết của Aerith đứng hạng #3 trên bảng xếp hạng ScrewAttack's "Top 10 OMGWTF Moments", thua đối thủ về nhì là the nuke thuộc về Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Aerith đứng nhất trên bảng xếp hạng Gametrailers' Top Ten Babes Who Are Out of Your League. References External Links * de:Aeris Gainsborough es:Aeris Gainsborough fi:Aeris Gainsborough it:Aerith Gainsborough ja:エアリス・ゲインズブール ru:Аэрис Гейнсборо Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính